


Cheetah

by HelloMyNameIsCrazy



Series: Devastation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is like....lance's old bully kind of, Also yes the title is a shitty pun how could you tell, And Blackmail, Cheating, Dark Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Iverson is a ganglord y'all, LIKE LANCE HAS DONE SHIT, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is a BAMF, Lance is nineteen and in college but it’s the holidays rn so he’s just chilling, Lance used to be in the Galra gang, M/M, Minor Shadam - Freeform, Not actual sex, Some langst, Underage is bc Lance fucked around when he was sixteen so, Very Dubious Morality, Voltron is a Gang, adam is like at the end, adding tags as I go, and Lance's uncle/Adam's dad, and has a terrible moral compass, and he’s horny at so, he likes messing with people’s heads, ill probably make a one shot with a smut scene, keith is basically Lance’s thirsty roommate, lance loves making people feel like shit, so is Galra, watch out for that I guess if that isn’t your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMyNameIsCrazy/pseuds/HelloMyNameIsCrazy
Summary: There were a lot of things that lead Lance to the kind of life he lives now.But things were changing, and Lance was the key to the solution as much as he is to the problem.~~Voltron are a new and upcoming druglord organisation, and apparently they’ve been losing their operatives to the Garrison, a rival gang in Lance’s family.With his insatiable sexual appetite and less than stellar moral compass, Lance has to navigate through this new and old chapter of his life.As much as he’s trying, he can’t outrun his problems anymore.They’re coming for him.Enjoy~





	1. Homewrecker

The lights were at perfect moderation, not too bright, not too dark.

 

Just right.

 

And it was flattering, it hid all the imperfections on the skin, helped with anonymity, it was perfect for people who wanted to stay unnoticed.

 

Or who wanted to forget.

 

It catered to all types of people.

 

And right now, Lance couldn’t help but eye the man right up at the bar, thick broad shoulders, a hunched back, and an expensive looking shirt and unwound tie combo.

 

_ Bingo. _

 

So Lance sauders up there, and he’s glad that he decided to dress up today, even if just his jeans and simple but decent blue button up, Lance knew he looked hot.

 

Now to determine if  _ Sexy Mopy Guy At The Bar #89  _ would like to see how good Lance looks  _ under  _ his clothes as well.

 

**~**

 

“One James Boag beer thanks,”

 

Lance sighed as he sat down on the bar stool a few seats away from #89, trying to look as sexy as possible with his long legs showing off tastefully.

 

He sees the guy looking at him with a smile and trying to take his ring off without Lance noticing.

 

He noticed.

 

**~**

 

Lance is panting on his back, breath heavy and extremely satisfied.

 

Next to him, the guy–Shiro–had a similar expression, his two toned hair was messed up from Lance’s wandering hands, all knotted up and mussed.

 

But he  _ still  _ pulls it off.

 

The fucker.

 

Lance probably looks like a little chick, his hair all fluffed up and wild, stupidly soft and with a lack of any hope of toning it down.

 

But a very satisfied chick.

 

So maybe not all that bad.

 

And right now it’s just complete silence between the two of them, save for their heavy breathing.

 

Two very attractive, very satisfied men coming down from very exuberant high.

 

Lance feels not only the thrill of the extremely pleasurable throb in his ass, but also the satisfaction that he just fucked someone’s man.

 

Coming out tonight was a great idea.

 

**~**

 

He notices Shiro fell asleep not even five minutes later.

 

Lance gets up without disturbing him, carefully moving the red duvet and putting a pillow where Shiro was cuddling his back.

 

It would have been cute and Lance was tempted to take a picture when he looked but he had bigger fish to fry.

 

“C’mon where are you…” 

 

Lance is slowly prowling around Shiro’s house like a cat, his footfalls almost completely silent and his heart slows with a thrill.

 

He finds Shiro’s tuxedo pants on the ground and he grins like a cat who got the cream.

 

(But then again, didn’t he?

 

He could still feel Shiro’s cum dripping out of him and Lance was  _ living  _ for it.)

 

As slowly as he possibly could, Lance digs into the pocket, finding what he was looking for.

 

A wallet.

 

When he opens it he feels even more elation.

 

This dude—

 

Shiro has like, more than one hundred dollars in notes.

 

“Come to daddy bitch.”

 

Lance looks for his clothes and hastily puts them on, not even caring if he made too much noise, he got what he came for.

 

When he shimmies on his jeans and threw on his button up, not even doing them right, he stuffs all the cash in his pockets, making it heavy and Lance  _ may _ have to pull up his pants every ten seconds but it’s worth it.

 

Also a little annoying because apparently Shiro keeps every little bit of change he has on his person?

 

Weird, but Lance isn’t complaining.

 

**~**

 

Before Lance leaves he puts Shiro’s hand in a bowl of warm water and draws all over him in a sharpie marker he found in the guest room.

 

And then he takes a picture of the pathetic loser at his worse, making sure he’s got all of the cum and drying sweat, getting his to look as fucked out as possible.

 

And then he takes Shiro’s number because he’s definitely going to blackmail him into buying him shit later.

 

(He should have tried to be more subtle with the ring. Lance would have left ages ago.)

 

Before Lance goes out the door, he turns on one of the bedside lamps and keeps the window ajar for all the mosquitos.

 

Because cheating is cheating.

 

(He’s kidding he doesn’t actually care if he’s a homewrecker)

 

And because Lance doesn’t like Shiro’s home decor.

 

Seriously who has  _ mauve  _ bed tables and then green wallpaper?

 

Fucking idiot.

 

But an idiot with a very big dick.

 

**~**

 

When he sneaks into a familiar apartment block, he can’t can’t help but giggle.

 

Because he’s still in that high, the one where he just keep thinking about how  _ devastated  _ Shiro is gonna be when he wakes up.

 

Room full of bugs and a wet patch making his balls sticky and gross, dried cum all over his chest, marker making the room smell like chemicals…

 

And then he’s going to sit up, knock over the bowl of water while he’s at it, get the carpet wet, looking around with a cute confused face that Lance wishes  _ so bad  _ that he could see.

 

And then he’s going to get dressed, still wondering who the  _ fuck  _ he brought back to his apartment…

 

And then he’s gonna make a connection and look at his wallet, all the missing cash and he’s going to be so  _ angry _ .

 

God Lance loves it when they get angry.

 

As he sneaks back into his house, not disturbing his roommate as he walked into his room and slid under the covers, slowly just smiling at the ceiling at messing up someone like that.

 

Oh and tomorrow Lance has to text Shiro and show him that  _ tasteful  _ picture he took.

 

Fuck, Lance can’t wait.

 

He knows he won’t be able to sleep with excitement for the next morning, so Lance opens the bottom drawer of his bedside table, pushing away all the dildos and vibrators and gets the little bottle of sleeping pills he keeps for special occasions like this.

 

**~**

 

Lance wakes up to the awesome smell of pancakes.

 

Rouses him from the dead really.

 

_ Damn.  _ Those pills are really something.

 

**~**

 

When he does his morning shit (literally and figuratively) he dresses in his super small sleep shorts, no shirt and his very nice blue robe.

 

Hey, Lance won’t even leave his room any less than perfect.

 

Also Keith’s face is so funny, especially when he’s trying to hide his boner behind the kitchen island, even though Lance can easily see his reflection in the oven door behind him.

 

Cute.

 

**~**

 

“Hey,” 

 

Lance’s eyes widen when he sees Adam sitting there instead of Keith.

 

Then they narrow.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here.”

 

Lance is standing behind him, arms crossed and legs in a power pose, back arched and face firm.

 

It was too early for this crap.

 

“I broke in,” Adam says calmly, sipping from his mug. 

 

This prick had the  _ audacity  _ to go through their mugs, to go through their tea and water? Who does this shithead think he is?

 

At that second, Keith’s door opens at that scene, Lance glaring at Adam who was just sitting there on their kitchen island like he owned the damn space.

 

“What’ssss happening here…?”

 

Lance pushes down the frustration from his face, smiling at Keith curtley, “This,” he says, in his most mocking tone of voice, “is my dickhead of a brother. Can you please get him to leave?”

 

“...but he’s your—!”

 

“Keeeith,”

 

Keith just sighs and looks at Adam, who was simply watching the happenings in front of him, slurping quietly. Since Keith had just woken up (Lance knew that it was because he heard voices outside, that guy can sleep lighter than a feather) he hadn’t done his bathroom stuff, like shaving, changing out of his sweats…

 

If Lance was completely honest the bastard looked sexy as hell with that five o’clock shadow and default harsh glare, the rock hard abs weren’t a turn off either.

 

“Okay buddy, time for you to go,” Keith walks over to Adam, putting a (big, strong,  _ sexy _ ) hand on his shoulder to haul him out. But Adam gets up willingly, putting the plain white mug (god Keith your  _ so  _ boring) onto the counter, walking with Keith outside.

 

He stops right outside the door, pulling at envelope out of his pocket, “This was the reason I came in jackass, not my fault you've avoided me for years.”

 

_ Fucking dickhead, now Keith is going ask about that. _

 

He sees Adam put the white envelope into Keith’s boxers, saying ‘goodbye’ before Keith rushes him. But even Keith isn’t going to run down the hallway in his boxers.

 

When Adam finally gets down the stairs, Keith spins around only to see Lance eating the pancakes with his hands.

 

“What was up with that tension, Lance?”

 

Lance doesn’t say anything, just keeps eating his pancake and walking forward to where Adam left the letter. He pulled it from Keith’s underwear, not even bothering to be gentle.

 

When Lance tears it open, half eaten pancake in his mouth, Lance almost has a heart attack.

 

Because right there.

 

Right  _ fucking there _ —

 

Was a picture of Adam and  _ Shiro,  _ the guy from  _ last night _ , holding hands and smiling at the camera.

 

When Lance reads further, the pancake falls out of Lance’s mouth.

 

**_You have been invited to Takashi Shirogane and Adam Sanchez’s engagement party._ **

 

Shiro.

 

The guy from last night.

 

And Adam.

 

His  _ cousin. _

 

… **FUCK.**


	2. Gangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about this story, it was originally supposed to be just a one shot kind of deal, but people have been asking me about what’s happening next soooo, I’ve been thinking about it and I’m going to be making this a full blown story!!
> 
> So yeah I’m adding a LOT more plot now and changing the original ideas I had for this series.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

Okay.

 

Everything’s okay.

 

It’s gonna be fine.

 

Lance just needs to take a second and  _ breathe _ .

 

Okay, so yes Lance knew Shiro was a taken man,  _ but  _ Lance did not once make Shiro do something he didn’t consent to and he got as much sexual pleasure as Lance.

 

So really Lance isn’t at fault at all.

 

Except when Adam finds out he’s not going to be thinking about that, he’ll be thinking which wall to paint with Lance’s blood.

 

So yeah. Fuck.

 

**~**

 

“Hey Keith? Are you doing anything today?”

 

Keith looked like he was suddenly put on the spot, his eyes widened and he looked at Lance like he was doing something wrong.

 

Lance saw his half chub in the reflection of the oven door though.

 

That’s so adorable.

 

Gone was the aggressive man from this morning, and our comes the flustered cutie that Lance knows and loves to mess with.

 

“U-Uh no, nope um I’m not—not doing anything no.”

 

“Oh, cool.”

 

And Lance stands up, turns around, makes sure Keith gets a good look at his legs before covering them with his silk robe, and he walks to the couch, too sensual to be anything but realistic.

 

Keith won’t notice though.

 

“W-Why?”

 

“Oh nothing, I just...you know,” Lance sat on the L-couch, right in the middle in front of the flat screen on the wall, he let some of his robe fall down his shoulder, “wanted to ask if you wanted to watch some movies with me or something, I feel like we don’t hang out as much as we used to.”

 

And Lance just looks at Keith again with a small smile, Keith was still hiding behind the white kitchen island, still trying to hold onto at least a little dignity.

 

“Oh sure, i-if you want.”

 

**~**

 

And that’s how they ended up on the couch, Lance’s legs over Keith’s, his head resting on Keith’s right pectoral while a toned arm was snug around his shoulders.

 

Right now The Nanny was playing on the television.

 

Honestly it’s one of Lance’s favourite shows  _ ever _ .

 

Lance shifts, trying to get closer to Keith’s warmth and burrow more into his chest.

 

He feels Keith stiffen slightly but then relax.

 

And Lance knew he literally just woke up and got out of bed, but his head was already heavy and tired, already exhausted for the shitstorm that was no doubt coming.

 

So he closed his eyes, sighed deeply and let the rhythmic patting of Keith’s hands on his back and Fran Fine’s disgusting laugh serenade him to sleep.

 

**~**

 

When Lance blinked his eyes open he almost sighed in relief.

 

Because all of that had to be a dream right?

 

There’s no fucking way that Lance boned his ‘brother’s’ fiancè.

 

No freaking way.

 

But still, Lance had to check, so he got out of bed (how did he get in there?) and slowly walked to the counter outside his room, going slow and cautious like something was going to jump out at him.

 

When Lance got to the other side of the kitchen island, he saw the envelope, he saw Shiro and Adam’s smiling faces.

 

So...it wasn’t a dream.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Ack—!”

 

Lance slips on the kitchen tile and probably would have bashed his head open if strong arms didn’t wind around his waist.

 

Keith’s face was close to his, his purple eyes were wide and his lips parted, and maybe it’s because Lance was really  _ really  _ shaken by Adam’s visit or he was a  _ lot  _ more affected by that five o’clock shadow because he leans in.

 

He feels Keith freeze, feels his arms tense around him, his breath hitched.

 

Lance stops and pushes out of Keith’s arms, the disappointment was rolling off of him in waves.

 

“Go put some pants on Keith.”

 

**~**

 

Lance sat on the couch, turning on the TV and watching Teen Titans Go for hours, he hears Keith moving around in his room, getting everything he needed for a good few hours of staying in his room and drawing the day away.

 

**~**

 

When Lance finally got the courage to stand up from the couch and tip toe back to the invitation, and slowly opened it with a shaky hand.

 

He tried to not make eye contact with Adam’s picture as he read down the entire thing.

 

(It was the expensive kind too.)

 

(The type that just scream  _ ‘commitment’ _ at you.)

 

**_Friday 30th June 2019_ **

 

**_Hope to see you there!_ **

 

Below the date was a checkbox asking if he wanted to bring a plus one.

 

Did he?

 

He honestly doesn’t know, and frankly, he doesn’t want to think about it.

 

“Hey Keith! What’s the date today?”

 

The lump on the couch spoke up, “Twentieth! Why?”

 

_ Nine days of not thinking about it. Perfect. _

 

**~**

 

So, quick recap.

 

Lance’s biggest bully was getting married, and only now, after years of the silent treatment, shows up to invite  _ Lance  _ of all people to his engagement party.

 

Also Lance fucked his biggest bully’s fiancé.

 

And right now, Lance just doesn’t want to deal with any of that right now, so just takes a swig of shitty beer on this shitty bar filled with shitty people.

 

The lights were almost nonexistent except for a stray sudden strobe light bursting in your face, and the music was a stereotypical  _ DOOSH DOOSH DOOSH _ that Lance was kind of getting sick of hearing.

 

“Hey babe,”

 

Lance looks up and sees the bartender that was giving him a flirty look a while ago was standing in front of him, auburn hair in a low ponytail and a peculiar scar on his left cheek, not unlike Keith’s strange purple one really.

 

_ Don’t think. Just do. _

 

Lance lets his own curl of lips make the bartender blush, maybe tonight should be all about him.

 

**~**

 

Lance couldn’t help but let loud and punched out moans stream from his lips, the rhythmic and staccato movement of Matt’s—the bartender’s—hips just kept pushing him up the mattress.

 

He doesn’t even remember where they are, he doesn’t really know how he got here, head down ass up, and he really kinda doesn’t want to.

 

Because right now his head was swimming with alcohol, he was high off of some drugs that he can’t remember the name of, and he was being fucked into oblivion.

 

If only the rest of Lance’s life was like this.

 

**~**

 

The harsh reality that this was  _ not  _ was the pounding headache he felt when he opened his eyes.

 

The Sun, goddam fucking hell the Sun was burning his eyes.

 

When Lance slowly got up, he dealt with the  _ post coitus  _ routine:

 

  1. Make the least noise as possible
  2. Look for money
  3. Take said money and GTFO



 

So when he slowly crawls around on the ground in the semi dark, the last thing he expects is the cold hard kiss of a gun barrel on his back.

 

“Where do you think you’re going baby?”

 

Lance looks up and he recognises Matt’s silhouetted face looking down on his.

 

“We have been looking for you for a long time,” Matt repositions the fun to Lance’s frozen skull, pushing at his temple, “can’t let you run away now can we?”

 

... _ what the actual ever loving goody goody dingleberry fuck?? _

 

**~**

 

Okay.

 

So.

 

_ Another  _ recap.

 

One, Lance fucked his biggest bully’s fiancé.

 

Not really a big deal anymore.

 

Considering that Lance’s uncle (Adam’s dad, he knows that he said ‘brother’ before but that’s a whole other thing) was apparently a rival gang ringleader of whatever gang Matt was in.

 

What was the name of it started with V or something.

 

Lance takes another swig of the beer Matt bought him—(look! Chivalry isn’t dead yet!)—making sure he really keeps soaking all that alcohol that’s honestly the only thing keeping him sane.

 

“So, what was the name of your  _ gang  _ again?”

 

And in the most deadpan expression Lance has ever had the pleasure of seeing, Matt just stares at him, like he hadn't been saying the name repeatedly in the past five minutes.

 

(He totally has.

 

Lance doesn’t care, dude can get as pissed as he wants.)

 

“Voltron.”

 

Ah, yes.

 

_ Obviously. _


	3. When We all Fall Asleep Where Do We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt had a bit to say, and Lance got another unexpected invite.

_ Lance didn’t know what to do. _

_ He didn’t know how to act in this situation. _

_ He’s never had a lover pull a  _ **_gun_ ** _ on him before. _

_ Mostly only goons who thought they could scare him into blowing them or turn him around face down ass up. _

_ (Lotor would have set them on fire, Zarkon would have killed their families.) _

_ (Lance saw them do it once.) _

_ “So, I am from Voltron, the gang that’s based in London—!” _

_ Lance whistled, giving Matt a raised eyebrow, “What the hell are you doing in little old Australia then? Far from home, aren't you? You don’t even have an accent.” _

_ There was a bout of silence then, only the rickety jukebox and the hiccuping laughter from the bar interrupted the tense atmosphere. _

_ Matt takes a breath, like he’s praying for patience, which is dumb because  _ **_he_ ** _ didn’t get a gun pulled on him after some pretty good sex. _

_ When Matt continues, his British accent is let loose, discarding the old American drawl he had before. _

_ It was doing things to Lance’s navel. _

**_Interesting_ ** _ things. _

_ “—So yes, London, but I was sent here to find a connection to Iverson Sanchez, your uncle.” _

_ Lance felt his tapping hands stall for a second, before resuming their previous pace, he couldn’t help but think though. _

_ He knew that Uncle Ivy was part of something dangerous, knew that there was something that he kept hidden from his brother (Lance’s father) and the rest of his family, Lance never really cared to dig for information though, as long as it didn’t bother him and his lifestyle he didn’t care. _

_ Still doesn’t, really. _

_ “And why, pray tell, is my sweet Uncle Ivy important to a gang from  _ **_London_ ** _?” _

_ “Because he’s killing off our agents.” _

_ Well. _

_ Lance honestly didn’t expect a quick answer like that. _

_ This just became more of a headache. _

_ People dying meant the law. And the law meant police. And the police meant trouble for Lance. _

 

**~**

Lance was sitting on the kitchen tile floor when he heard the door open.

He was still hidden by the kitchen bench and he heard Keith’s footsteps putter around, putting plastic bags on the ground and yawning, scratching some skin as he fell into the couch with a loud huff.

It was silent for a second and Lance just sat, staring listlessly at the reflective tile, looking at the handsome shell of a man staring back at him.

He knew his head was going to hurt in the morning, and he should quickly scarf down some food and drink some water to ease that terrible hangover he was going to have, but he just sat there, not moving a muscle as he let his mind drift and his breath to deepen slightly.

His chest felt funny.

**~**

_ “Look,” Matt leans forward, entwining his fingers under his chin as he puts his weight on the table, making it creak, “we need to find a way to infiltrate his operation, and the people we sent in undercover never reported back to us, when our numbers were going down too quick to replenish—!” _

_ Blah blah blah, Lance doesn’t  _ **_care_ ** _ , he just wants those hands holding his down to choke on dick and that  _ **_sexy_ ** _ British accent to tell him what a ‘Good boy’ he was. _

_ “—Desperate so, we went to Galra in Cuba, and they recommended you. They said that ‘you were the best and only person for the job’ and—!” _

_ “What did you give them?” _

_ At this Matt looks up from the table in confusion, brows scrunched and suspicious eyes in Lance’s direction, “What?” _

_ “The Galra don’t give for free, no exceptions,  _ **_ever_ ** _ , they must have taken something from you, a pleasure slave, a new goon, scapegoat, weapons, anything, jewelry or future favours—!” _

_ Lance interrupted himself when he saw Matt’s face only twisting further in confusion, because the Galra don’t change, ever, their whole basis was keeping traditions of all kinds, keeping to the old. _

_ Lance remembers because he used to complain to the leader, Zarkon, all the time, about how they should ‘just get with the program’ and ‘get rid of the stick up all your asses’. _

_ Lance also remembers watching Lotor flick his lighter on and burn the lips off of one of their goons, his name was like Myzak or something. _

_ It was kind of hot, in both ways. _

_ Lance may or may not have blown Lotor in front of Myzak’s screaming figure. _

_ “—are you even listening to me?” _

_ Lance blinks back to the present, seeing Matt’s slightly ticked off face made him grin. _

_ “No I’m just thinking about  _ **_my_ ** _ time with the Galra. I saw them do  _ **_all sorts of things_ ** _ to little baby gangs like yours. Did some things myself too.” _

_ Lance’s grin widens when he sees Matt’s face show a little fear. _

_ Hell yeah he’s still got it. _

**~**

_ “So you want me to what, kill him? Take him into ‘custody’? You haven’t really been clear about what you want out of this, or  _ **_why_ ** _ you want uncle Ivy.” _

_ Matt just looks at his hands on the scratched surface of the table, biting his lip in thought. _

_ “No need to exterminate, but we need to take him in.” _

_ Lance scoffed. _

_ “You mean to tell me that I need to infiltrate and gain the trust of my  _ **_very untrusting uncle_ ** _ and find a way to get him alone, knock him out, drag his body back to you—oh and another thing, why, pray tell, the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ would I help you?” _

_ Matt shrunk back as Lance leant forward on the table, giving him a withering glare. _

_ It’s kind of comical really, Lance, the beanpole, has always had a way to intimidate anyone almost three times bigger than him. _

**_~_ **

“Lance, hey, Lance?”

Lance groaned as he opened his eyes, his blurry vision framed by a Black and tan blob.

When Lance blinked again, he saw Keith looking at him worriedly, his thick black eyebrows bunched together like giant caterpillars.

Instead of saying anything, Lance brings up his hand and presses his index finger in that spot between Keith’s eyebrows.

“Stop frowning so much, you don’t want to have premature wrinkles do you?”

Keith just looks at him, his frown lines deeper than before.

“Let’s just get you into bed, I don’t even know what time you got in…”

Lance was distantly aware of Keith picking him up princess-style from the kitchen floor, the aches and pains still held at bay by his high.

Lance is going to want to clobber himself tomorrow.

“Oh wooow, you’re such a charming prince,” Lance giggles as he digs his face into the planes of Keith’s chest, he didn’t notice Keith’s heart thundering.

“I wish  _ I  _ had a Prince Charming...or princess...I don’t discriminate…”

Lance mumbles into Keith’s body as he starts to doze, to distant to realise what he just said.

Keith heard.

**~**

_ “We can pay you.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Uhhh, drugs?” _

_ “Hm. Maybe, what else you got?” _

_ “...I—I don’t really know besides that to be honest…drugs are like, kind of our thing…?” _

_ “Dude,” Lance stands up, drinking the last sip of his beer as he does, not even caring if he stumbles, “if you’ve got nothing good to offer then I’m out.” _

_ Lance starts to leave the booth when he’s suddenly pulled back, he falls back into Matt’s lap, arms coming around his waist to keep him there. _

_ “We need you to do this for us, they have my dad…” Matt’s voice cracked as he whispered into Lance’s ear, “please…” _

_ “Okay, wow, you must be new to the whole, yanno,  _ **_gang_ ** _ thing? You’ve been there for what, a few months at least?” _

_ At Matt’s hesitant nod, Lance sighs as he continues, “Yeah, I figured, well, something you should learn when outsourcing, no one gives a fucking crap about your family so,” Lance pats Matt’s cheek, “better luck next time dude.” _

_ When Matt’s arms lose their tension, Lance breaks free, walking forward with a sway of his hips. _

_ He can’t help but smirk. _

_ Matt will be back, it’s only a matter of time before he contacts ‘Voltron’ and gets his shit together. _

_ The negotiating is Lance’s favourite part, if you couldn’t tell. _

**_~_ **

The first thing Lance thought when he opened his eyes was: _Fuck_

He couldn’t hold back a whimper as he felt yesterday’s—or was it the day before? He can’t remember—razzle dazzling bite him in the ass.

His head throbbed in time with the dumb music from the bar.

Ugh.

_ DOOSH DOOSH DOOSH _

Fuck, Lance could use some coffee right about now.

He can’t help but groan as he rolled his body around the soft confines of his bed.

He whines louder like a petulant toddler.

Just as the door opens, Lance falls off the bed in a big pile of lanky limbs and blankets, his groaning still going, ignoring the slightly irritated and slightly fond face of Keith looking down at him.

“...help me.”

Keith sighs, like he’s resigned to his fate as he kneels down on the ground, using a hand to rub over Lance’s face and cheeks, making him whine even more.

**~**

When Lance was lying on the couch when he heard his phone starts to blast Gasolina, he blindly groped the material of the couch, accidentally grabbing Keith somewhere that made him squeak, but Lance kept his eyes closed, because as awesome it is to hear Pitbull, he could not handle that right now.

When he finds it, he purposely brushes over Keith’s boxers again because it’s funny.

“What.”

_ “Wow, who left a stick up your ass this morning? Did your roommate not pull out or something?” _

Lance’s eyes blew wide when he heard Adam’s voice from the line, mentally in no way prepared, he chokes on nothing, sitting up so suddenly he would have slipped if Keith didn’t catch him by the waist.

(That reminds him, Keith has been weirdly touchy feely lately.

He doesn’t want to think about it.)

“A-Adam? How did you get this number?”

_ “You gave it to me, idiot.” _

Did he?

He doesn’t fucking remember giving this asshole his number.

Fucking liar.

“Ugh, doesn’t matter,” Lance rubs the space between his brows, headache increasing tenfold, “What do you want?”

_ “Well you know how it’s been ages since we’ve seen each––!” _

“We talked like, yesterday days ago.”

_ “Two days ago actually, but that wasn’t really the reunion I wanted, you know?” _

...what the fuck???

Two days??

Wow, Lance has been  _ out of it _ .

_ “...hello?” _

“What do you want Adam?”

Lance’s voice was progressively becoming more and more tired, and he could distantly feel Keith rubbing circles into his back.

Not helping really, but it’s the thought that counts.

_ “Well, I meant meeting up again, it’s been years you know?” _

Yeah, and those years were fucking  _ amazing. _

“What...did you have in mind?”

And Lance fucking  _ hates  _ himself right now, just...just  _ something _ about Adam makes him weak, makes him remember, because even after so many years, even after all the crap that Adam put him through, humiliating him and hurting him and breaking him––

Lance still can’t help but cower.

Just a little bit.

_ “Tonight, dinner at La Balmera, eight o’clock, see you then  _ **_cuz_ ** _.” _

The beeping ringtone had never felt so good to hear before.

“What was that about?”

“How do you feel about having a double date tonight, my treat?”


	4. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith and Adam and Lance.

Lance thinks Keith looks kinda stupid.

 

He waves his hand in front of Keith’s face, “Helloooo, anyone there?” Lance knocks his knuckles against Keith’s temple none too gently.

 

“Fu–ow.”

 

Keith held his head.

 

Lance just giggled into his hand again.

 

God Keith was so cute.

 

In like, that pathetic kind of way you know? Like those guys who are thinking with the wrong head.

 

You know, the one in his dick? Yeah Lance is too tired to be clever and subtle with his jokes right now.

 

“So, yeah?”

 

At that, Keith shoots his head really close to Lance’s, making it hard for him to hold in a chuckle but he manages, and Keith just has this look in his eyes, like he’s getting everything he’s ever wanted––

 

“Yeah!”

 

Lance couldn’t hold in a laugh anymore, letting out giggles at Keith’s face, the super thick eyebrows literally  _ blending in  _ with his hairline. His cheeks were flaming and his eyes were wide.

 

“Oh my god you look so stupid.”

 

**~**

 

Keith’s face after he said that looked even funnier.

 

Lance couldn’t stop laughing.

 

**~**

 

So a few hours later, Lance was still trying to figure out what to wear.

 

“Hey, you done?”

 

Lance just rolled his eyes at Keith’s increasingly frustrated shouting on the other side of his closed door.

 

“Almost!”

 

“You said that,” he stopped talking as he checked the time, “a half hour ago!”

 

Lance just smiled as he kept looking at his reflection, swapping between one dark blue button up shirt and one black one.

 

_ Hm. Blue brings my eyes out, but black makes my figure better. _

 

“Hey Keith! Is the saying ‘beat you black and blue’ or ‘beat you blue and black’!?”

 

“Black and blue!”

 

Well, that settles that.

 

Black it is.

 

**~**

 

And because he’s a complete diva, he gives himself some shiny copper eyeshadow and a neat pencil line on his lids.

 

No need to go too crazy.

 

**~**

 

When he’s finally ready, he leaves his room, draping himself on the door frame for Keith’s pleasure.

 

“How do I look?”

 

And Keith, oh poor poor Keith, he was trying to not make too big a deal, but his flaming cheeks and widened eyes were telling Lance  _ plenty _ .

 

He’s staring at Lance, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

 

**~**

 

_ Don’t puke don’t puke don’t puke don’t puke  _ **_for the love of a God you don’t believe in DON’T FUCKING P U K E._ **

 

Lance was sitting on one side of a fancily (too fancy for him, he was more of a trashy back road restaurant kinda guy) decorated table, Keith on his left and Shiro on the other side.

 

They were waiting for Adam.

 

The fucking idiot was stuck at work.

 

Even though he  _ organised  _ this thing.

 

“So…you two know each other…?”

 

Both Shiro  and Lance looked up at Keith and then at each other.

 

Keith must have seen the look Shiro gave him when he walked in, and it was so funny Lance almost forgot that he might die after this dinner.

 

Lance can barely stifle a chuckle after Keith trails off, both their cheeks were red and they both looked so cute.

 

_ Would not mind getting dicked down by these two together. _

 

“Shiro and I had a one night stand.”

 

Keith spat out the water he was drinking (Lance knew he did that to avoid conversation, not spitting, drinking) and coughs, one of the waiters rushed over and Lance abandoned Keith to deal with that.

 

Sometimes just watching Keith try to interact (Key word ‘try’) with people was enough to entertain Lance for the week.

 

But Shiro’s face.

 

Oh God.

 

It was so hard to stop laughing. He just barely caught any giggles.

 

So _ fucking  _ hard.

 

(Like other things.

 

Ha, dick jokes)

 

Lance leaned forward and rested his head on his crossed hands, giving Shiro a sultry look, smirking at how his face gets hotter.

 

Keith recovered and sent the waiter away with some pained small talk but Lance doesn’t give any mind, he just watches as Shiro’s gaze went every which way except at Lance.

 

It was hilarious.

 

Lance was so fucking glad that Adam was late, doing whatever he was doing.

 

It gives him a little time to play.

 

“Could I please take your orders gentlemen?”

 

The same waiter that was talking to Keith was addressing the rest of the table now, Lance just gave the very handsome waiter a cute grin.

 

“We’re just waiting for someone, but could I have your most expensive rosé please?” Lance gives his best flirty smile, the waiter just nodded, gave his own conspiratorial grin and walked away.

 

Lance was not subtle about staring at his ass.

 

Keith did not look amused.

 

**~**

 

After about five more minutes of waiting in strange silence, Lance sipping his wine and humming quietly, Keith was tapping the thick white table cloth, and Shiro was sitting there twiddling his thumbs.

 

“Hey! I’m here.”

 

All three of them looked up and saw Douchey McDoushe face himself, Shiro gets out of his chair to give Adam’s cheek a little peck and Lance just gives a very small bitter smile.

 

When both Adam and Shiro are sitting, Keith is introduced to Adam properly, he speaks up.

 

“So I gotta say congratulations to you two, who knew someone could actually put up with you long enough to get hitched Adam?” Lance raises his glass as a mock of a toast, grinning at Keith’s quiet ‘congrats’ and Shiro’s terrified face.

 

“Thanks, I see you aren’t doing great in the romance department.”

 

Lance laughs, he can see Shiro and Keith looking at him and Adam, wondering what was happening.

 

“We both know I’m not suited to that kind of commitment,” Lance takes a large gulp, finishing up his glass and waving it at the waiter.

 

Adam laughs too, “Oh please, it’s not like you even  _ tried _ . Especially when you always hung out with the bad boys.”

 

Lance smiles, it’s snide and fake.

 

It was silent again, someone refilled Lance’s glass and left the bottle on the table, which reminded him, “Thanks for paying tonight, I really appreciate it.”

 

Adam’s smile becomes a little thin, “No worries, I was the one who invited you and Keith.”

 

It was silent again before Shiro spoke up, “So Keith,” said Mullet jumps at being addressed, he was busy staring at the table cloth, “what do you do for a living?”

 

Lance is thankful for the distraction and now smirks at Keith who looks very put upon at the center of attention, he kept fiddling with his hands under the table cloth and his face was getting progressively red and it was great.

 

“I’m a digital artist…like, comics and stuff.”

 

“Oh,” Adam speaks up, “how much does that pay?”

 

Lance makes a face, that’s a weird question, he’s suspicious again, there must be an ulterior motive to Adam inviting them out here.

 

But that’s for later, for a time when Lance was not within arms reach of alcohol, he takes a sip, slurping louder than was socially acceptable.

 

Keith is bristling at Adam’s question, Lance knows from the long rants that Keith will let out when he’s somewhat tipsy.

 

_ “Y’know this  _ **_bitch_ ** _ that was my foster sister for a bit, she kept telling me that drawing was gay, and I was like: ‘You wanna go slut, ya wanna  _ **_go_ ** _ ––!” _

 

Lance stifles a giggle at the memory.

 

“I make enough to get by.”

 

It was quiet before Lance decided to say something, “I’m studying languages at uni right now,” he looks at Shiro to avoid Adam’s eyes, “right now it’s winter break so I’m free for now.”

 

“How many languages do you know?”

 

Lance smirks at Shiro, “推測,” and he laughs at the looks he gets from Keith and Adam, “I know enough to get me a spot anywhere good as a translater.”

 

**Translation: "Guess,"**

 

When a waiter comes by they order their food, strip steak (well done) for Lance, lamb chops for Shiro, mushroom soup for Keith and just some garlic bread for Adam. When he walks away, Adam takes it upon himself to speak up.

 

“Shiro works as an engineer.”

 

Mentioned stud looks at his fiancé nervously, “Uh yeah, I’m working on some blueprints for a new bridge at Altea, it’s slow going but we’re doing well.”

 

“That’s good,” Lance swirls his glass, “you work alone?”

 

“No, I um, I have colleagues, Pidge and Hunk are my best guys.”

 

Lance hums, then he straightens up as he realises something, putting his glass down with a little bang. He leaned forward towards Shiro and Adam and grinning like a maniac, “I just realised! I never asked how you two love birds met!”

 

Shiro and Adam looked at each other, then at Lance’s excited face and Keith’s still somewhat uncaring one.

 

“It wasn’t really anything special, we have a mutual friend and met up when they had a movie night and we just…clicked, and it went uphill from there.”

 

**~**

 

Their food came after a little while and there were blissful minutes full of nothing but the slurp and clack of cutlery against porcelain.

 

Oh if only good things could last.

 

“You know there is this one student that I teach, total emo and depressed about everything, kind of a bully and kind of an asshole, Lance he’s totally your type, that always, without fail, falls asleep in every class, doesn’t matter if I’m talking or if the principle is in or another teacher…it really pisses me off, that’s kind of why I wanted to come out tonight,  _ really  _ needed the distraction you know?”

 

Lance didn’t even look up from his almost finished food.   
  


_ Liar. _

 

Adam opens his mouth again and Lance’s hand tenses on his tragically empty glass, “And you know it’s been so long Lance, the last time I saw you must have been fourteen. You…” Adam looks at Keith and Shiro but they were in their own world, he quietens down anyway, it doesn’t escape Lance’s notice that he waited for a lull in their conversation before talking again, “You really hurt us, when you ran away.”

 

Lance looks up at Adam, glares really.

 

**_Liar._ **

 

Shiro looked confused and Keith seemed to be making the same connection. Lance feels angry, how  _ dare _ Adam talk about this, like he played no part in driving Lance away, like he wasn’t the one pushing him and hurting him in ways that no sane person can.

 

So Lance didn’t say anything, sticking to sipping his drink and people watching, like he whatever Adam said didn’t register,  _ wouldn’t  _ register, in his mind. He could feel Keith and Shiro looking at him, and Lance in no way wanted either of them to know anything about him or how he got to where he is today. That’s got nothing to do with their social circles.

 

Adam kept looking at Lance though, like he was looking for something. His eyes flitting around Lance’s faces, trying to make eye contact that he was doing his best to avoid.

 

“Lance I know we never…got along and it was both of our faults, you were always out doing God knows what with people–all the boys that would loiter–that you shouldn’t even acknowledge, let alone  _ talk  _ to…I wish I was there for you, I really do and I’m sorr––!”

 

When his phone rang up in rapid spanish Lance snatched it from his pocket, making a quick and graceful exit, when he stepped outside he looked at his phone and frowned at the unknown number, picking it up as he slipped a cigarette from his pocket and putting it in his mouth and then lighting it, puffing as he heard some shuffling on the other side of the phone.

 

_ “Uhh, is this Lance.” _

 

What is with his phone number being up for grabs for everyone to see these days?

 

He sighed, “How did you get this number Matt?”

 

_ “Uh…a magician never reveals his secrets?” _

 

Lance snorts, as if he couldn’t get Matt to spill everything with a simple blowjob (lol).

 

Lance takes a puff, relishing in the burn, old and familiar, “You have anything worth my time yet?”

 

_ “I know who was behind Zarkon’s death.” _

 

Lance froze, almost coughing when he choked on a half breath in, not many things can break his composure like this (Adam doesn’t count) but he didn’t even  _ know  _ Zarkon, the personification of paranoia, was dead. He is distantly aware that he was sad, not crying sad, but still…not happy.

 

As fucked up as it was, Zarkon was someone that meant  _ something  _ to Lance, not in any romantic or familial ir sexual way. He was always just there, in arms reach for whenever he needed it.

 

“Meet me at Hyde Park tomorrow at midnight, you’ll need to jump over the west gate.”

 

_ “Wait Lance––!” _

 

He hangs up, taking a really, _ really  _ long drag and then blowing three perfect rings, he dropped the stub on the concrete and stamped it out with his toe, crushing it do dust.

 

**~**

 

When he walked back in Adam and Keith were nowhere to be seen, a quiet “Bathroom,” from Shiro. Lance probably should be a little worried about them being in the same room together, who knows what crap he’s gonna tell Keith.

 

But there was nothing he could do about it short of busting through the door and pushing Adam to the next urinal down, so he focused on something else. On  _ someone  _ else. When he sat down, he gave a sweet smile to Shiro, grinning more when he saw the buff guy’s shoulders tightened.

 

“So…” he says, trailing off elegantly, running his finger in smooth circles on the bright yellow napkins (they were gaudy but they worked.) and just let it be quiet for a second, but there was no way to know when Keith or Adam came back so he should make it quick.

 

“I want more clothes, and lingerie, like the expensive stuff, Victoria Secret and all that.”

 

“Uh––!”

 

“Don’t judge me, I know what I like and I also know that it’s exactly what you like, just get me what I want and my lips are sealed.”

 

Lance would never tell Adam that he slept with his fiancé to save his own butt, but Shiro doesn’t know that and it’s not like he’ll crawl to Adam and tell on Lance or something.

 

“What,” Shiro cleared his throat, turning to look at the bathroom door tucked away, “What do you want exactly?”

 

“Just give me a new card with a lot of money on it,” Lance knew that Shiro was loaded, his quick look at his wallet was clear enough, “don’t worry I’m not gonna run you dry, we don’t want Adam to get suspicious do we?” Lance winked at Shiro’s face.

 

“He won’t notice if I just give you one of my existing ones,”

 

Lance knew he was playing a dangerous game, there’s no way that Adam isn;t fully aware of Lance’s manipulating tendencies, and if anything made him question something was up, Lance would be high up on his suspect list.

 

But dangerous is the only way to do things, that’s Lance’s motto.

 

“Okay,”

 

**~**

 

After the exchange, Shiro hands Lance a card, telling him the PIN and looking shameful all the while. He doesn’t want to tell him about the photo yet, no need to use everything in his arsenal.

 

**~** ****  
  


When Keith and Adam came back they were talking about colour composition and Lance just inwardly sighed, he’ll never know the full damage to his reputation form Keith’s point of view until they got home. So Lance didn’t worry about it.

 

They talked for a little more, forwent dessert, no one was really feeling up to it and both Adam and Shiro had early starts tomorrow.

 

“I’ll see you later Lance, I hope we can talk more.”

 

It was only when he saw Adam get into the car with Shiro did he let himself flip them off, walking away with Keith in tow, who was on his phone dealing with some reposters that wouldn’t leave him alone, Lance sighed.

 

“God, I just want to go to sleep and never wake up again.”


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peak of how Lance began

_“Herscel McClain, you have been sentenced to life in prison on the accounts of the rape and murder of Rosa Disarcho-McClain.”_

 

_If someone had asked Lance at that moment what he exactly he was feeling, he would have told them to politely fuck off, he would have told them that the happenings of a six year old’s brain was not privy to anyone but their most trusted people._

 

 _Their_ **_family_ ** _._

 

_Lance was pretty sure the word family doesn’t associate with him anymore, no one will be there for him. It was a bitter pill to swallow but it had to be done._

 

**_~_ **

 

_This is how Lance survived through the years._

 

**_~_ **

 

_His first home was a nightmare._

 

 _“Stupid bitch! Why can’t be fucking_ **_normal_ ** _?! One day, I want_ **_one day_ ** _where you don’t look like a god damn fag!”_

 

_Lance was six years old, he learned very quickly that he wasn’t allowed to like pretty things._

  


**_~_ **

 

_His second was…something._

 

_Lance, at eight years old, was in a diaper right now and being babied six ways from Sunday._

 

_“Aww, aren’t you just the sweetest little baby, I hope you didn’t do an oopsie in your! Oh look you did,” the old lady wagged her finger at him and he gave the dinky in his mouth a petulant suck, “I didn’t want to do this but you’re being a very bad boy.”_

 

**_~_ **

 

_His third was a dream._

 

_“I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. Can I give you a hug sweetie?”_

 

_She was so nice to him, always nice and patient and kind to him. No matter what mood he was in, no matter what he said, she always just pet his head and smiled. It only made sense after a few weeks of living with her._

 

_“I was in the system too,” she whispered as he hands stroked his head, “I know how it is and I know how it goes,”_

 

_Mere days later Lance, he was nine then, was informed that she was killed by a drunk driver._

 

_He didn’t go to her funeral._

 

**_~_ **

 

_His fourth was a reality check._

 

_Punch after punch, endless kicking and pain._

 

_That was his world._

 

_Blood from his mouth, from his ears, from his skin and from places no ten year old was meant to bleed._

 

_Lance killed that guardian, pushed him off and the man stumbled, shouting half-assed insults to his integrity. Lance could only watch as the man fell off of the fire escape and into morning traffic._

 

_They said it wasn’t his fault, that he shouldn’t feel bad._

 

_He didn’t._

 

**_~_ **

 

_His fifth was his second last, the true farewell of his anonymity._

 

_He learned how to dance like a stripper at eleven years old._

 

_He learned the best ways to suck cocks and how to eat out vaginas like a pro._

 

_He learned that if he was especially slutty then he gets to sleep in a real bed._

 

_Clothes were only given if he had blood coming out of his ass._

 

_Lance was saved by men in blue, but he could only giggle._

 

_They had given him too much heroine that day._

 

**_~_ **

 

_His last home was decidedly the worst._

 

_“You son of a bitch!” Adam kept hitting and missing him, they were practicing karate and Adam had wanted to show his ‘skills’. When Adam came after him he could only run away, he wasn’t sure if he was going to die that day. That was simply how it was living with Iverson._

 

_Iverson was nowhere to be seen, he rarely was, working was all he knew, let alone be a father to two children._

  


_Adam hurt him physically all the time, really Lance was never fazed._

 

 _But then he started to_ **_say_ ** _things._

 

_The things in terms of resilience that Lance were more physical and sexual in nature, yes he was subject to degradation and disdain._

 

 _But Adam was different, he was less callous with his words and more calculated. He waited for the moments Lance had actually achieved something special. When Lance got a stamp from his teacher for getting all the maths problems solved, Adam told him that_ **_his_ ** _teacher had him represent the whole class today as the best student. Sure it may mean nothing to Lance now, but he had_ **_tried_ ** _and even then it was nothing compared to someone only a few years above him._

 

_Nothing Lance did was good enough._

 

_So eventually he had stopped trying altogether, he was a simple shell of a boy at the tender age of twelve. Meeting up with older men from bars, getting kicked out, abused and raped._

 

_It was nights like that that made him think._

 

_Is it really abuse and rape if he asked for it?_

 

_The answer, even after all these years, is still unclear._

 

_It all changed though, when Lance was out was one night at a bar called Diabazzal, he met someone named Lotor._


	6. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This one isn't a chapter (yet!) but I need ya'll's(?) opinion on which fic I should write for a fellow Voltron fanatic's birthday! Just comment the title and please, no repeats. If you want to change your answer then just editing your original comment would be advised :)
> 
> Thank you all!

_**When There Is A Will (There is not always a way)**_

 

 **Description:** Keith knew that the new kid at their school was super shady, like, yeah sure on the  _outside_ he was all fun and stuff and bright and  _pretty_ _–_! Not the point! Anyway, new kid was sus and Keith was going to figure out his deal.

 

 **Excerpt:** Keith stared hard at the shadows cast on the overlaid brick walls from his little hiding spot inside the science lab, trying to discern anything about the hidden figure shuffling what sounded like papers around, a few muffled swears confirmed that the person was at least biologically male.

It was by pure chance and, depending on who you ask, luck, that he caught a glimpse of the mysterious person sneaking through the halls. The moonlight that set upon them was from the tiny little alcove window meant as a resting place for birds and because of that, Keith saw who the weirdo sneaking around their school actually was.

_“Lance?”_

 

* * *

 

**_Commitment Of An Individual / Baby Blue_**

 

 **Description:**  There was this boy named Lance that Keith really liked. He worked at the florist called McClain’s just two blocks from his and Shiro’s apartment. He had dark skin, brown hair and gorgeous smile and god those _eyes_. Those perfect baby blues that always looked so happy when they looked at Keith, they were strangely pale but in a way that was so beautiful, like everything about Lance was to be honest.

After a bit of a cat and mouse game (they switched roles every time they met, it was ridiculous) Keith finally cornered Lance in the storage room at McClain’s and lost his own flower, of you caught his drift. (His virginity, Keith is talking about his virginity that he lost in a room full of dirt but a lap full of Cuban). They didn’t really talk about that after but they did meet up again a few times for the occasional romp.

Keith thought they were on their way to _something_.

Imagine his surprise when he makes eye contact with those eyes after walking into McClain’s with Lance sitting on the counter and moaning while Shiro was kissing his neck passionately.

And now imagine his confusion when instead of surprise and guilt, all he got was a saucy wink.

 

 **Excerpt:** Keith heard the moan as he opened the door, his jovial attitude on the way here simmered and died. He watched as Lance wrapped his arms around what was  _definetly_ Shiro's neck, the man's back was to him, and moaning those sweet cries (Keith thought they were for him and for him  _only_ ), he could see Shiro's human arm gripping Lance's ass and discerning from his expression, Shiro was defienitly squeezing hard.

Keith's mind and heart stopped for a moment, staring with widened eyes and still in the doorway.

Somehow he must have felt the staring because Lance opened his eyes, fluttering them in that way he  _knew_ made Keith go mad, flashed those ( _amazing, beautiful, poetic, sparkling_ ) eyes of ( _lying, betrayal, hurt, satire_ ) blue.

He grinned at him like he got the cream. (He was most definitly  _about_ to if Shiro kept going as fast as he was)

Lance.  _His_ Lance.

(Not actually his)

Was kissing Shiro.

(Not anymore.)

And  _laughing_ at him.

(Was he really ever Keith's?)

 

* * *

 

_**Lady Luck Has It Out For Me (Disturbia)**_

__

**Description:** Shiro has lived a life that many people will never in their lifetime understand, but that's okay, that's why he became a soldier in the first place, so that people would never know the sound of a gun cocked next to your ear, the feeling of a rusted blade in their torso, or the loss of a limb.

But it's hard to remember that when instead of a warm bed and homemade meals, all you find is cold brick and the smell of gunpowder permanently in his nostrils and a small bed of damp cardboard.

Shiro was at his worst, he was demmed the crazy one armed man who couldn't get out of the past in a world where moving forward is how you survive.

It takes a little Altean hybrid boy to pull him out of it.

 

 **Excerpt:** “When you don’t know what to do next, flip a coin.”

The boy looked apprehensive, which he was well within his right to be, after all there was this big, scary man talking to him. But he wasn't rude, he would never ignore someone speaking up,“ A coin?”

“There’s a moment of clarity when you see a coin flip, when it’s spinning you know, at that very moment what it is you want.”

That...makes a lot of sense.

“Wow, that’s cool. Thanks for that stranger.”

“You know you should stop along for advice from a drunk and homeless veteran who’s probably going to off himself pretty soon.”

“...do...do you want me to buy you a coffee or something?”

"I...would really like that, thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate it if I get any comments, and I'll be posting the work as I send it to them so y'all can enjoy as well! Also with 'Cheetah' I've got the next few chapters written (not proofread) but I'm hitting a bit of snag in the narrative, if anyone has any suggestions/ideas/prompts it would also be greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> BAZINGA


End file.
